Saving Miss Mills
by asterAustralia123
Summary: Emma is a teenage runway going by a false name. She gets into trouble after over hearing a conversation, and now has to go to school to save Regina mills, a teacher, from being murdered. She helps 'Tramp' Kane save his wife 'Lady' Kane and their family whilst helping Regina stay safe from a Psycho out to get her. SwanQueen. StudentxTeacher fic with a twist. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Running. That's all I've been doing for the last year. That's all I can do until I age out of the system, just 4 months to go. I continue to walk down a long road seemingly in the middle of no where. I've been walking for what feels like forever but is in reality it's only been around 5 hours give or take. the sun is going down, but I can't stop. If I stop I'll get caught. They found me in Boston and it was getting more and more regular that I'd see police so I had to run. Again.

I keep walking. It's been almost 4 hours and I see a faint light in the distance. I head towards it and see figures in the distance beside a car. I walk in to the woods, just far enough in to not get caught. I keep walking, careful not to make a noise, until I'm in ear shot. I listen in on them.

"What do you mean she is untouchable? I hired you to get her out of the way! If you can't do that by publicly outing her secrets then do it another way." A man in a black suit said. He has short black salt and pepper hair.

"Do you mean...KILL...her?" A man with silver hair which looks to be dyed says.

"Are you deaf? I said do it another way, or in other words WHAT EVER IT TAKES. Just get her out of the way." The older guy said, taking a step closer to the younger man.

"I won't kill her, or anybody else. I refuse!" the silver haired man also took a step closer.

Without warning the younger man was swung into the car with a gun to his head. "Listen here Tramp, if you want your precious Lady widowed and your kids orphaned, then keep sizing yourself up, because you're heading the right way. Now get out of here and don't ever try to back out again. You don't have a choice in the matter, your kids will starve without my money." he backed away and smirked evilly, "You got away with it this time, you DON'T want to find out what happens the next time."

The older guy gets in his car and drives towards the town and the younger one starts to walk in the same direction. muttering under his breath. _Holy fucking potato, what did I just hear._ I stumble trying to get out of the woods and the guy turns around at lightning speed. He runs towards me and I curl up into a ball waiting for the impact, only to feel no pain. I glance up and see him holding out his hand. I don't take it and haul myself off the floor and brush off the gravel and stones. I brace myself to start running when he says, "Are you hurt?", I blink and shake my head.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? I mean I think we both now that I heard that whole conversation about you killing-" he cuts me off.

"Then you also know that I don't want to kill anybody, let alone an obvious teenage runaway."

"I-"

"Relax. I was once too, tramp is what they call me. whats your name?"

"Erm, my name is- my name is A-Alex" I lied.

"Well, Alex, you're going to do something for me."

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that?"

"Because I could call my boss and tell him we had an uninvited guest at our meeting. He wouldn't mind taking out a teenage runaway if he thinks they're a threat to his plans." I read his face and underneath his tough exterior I can see his fear towards his 'boss' and I know he's serious, he continues, "I can give you a home until you're 18, all you have to do is go back to school. We have a deal?"

I nod vigorously, all I need to do is go to school for a few months, then when I'm 18 I can get out of here, I'll be free, "Deal, but you're my protection until I'm 18, even if this whole 'situation' isn't over, I'm out of here. Got it?"

"Yeah kid, I 'got' it.", he gives me a dopey grin and motions for me to follow him towards town, which looks to be a 30 or 40 minute walk down a straight never ending road, "Alex, lets go meet the family."

 _Good going Emma, you may become a suspect in a murder case if this goes wrong._ We enter the town 37 minutes later. Another 16 minutes later we're sat in 'Tramps' sitting room he gave me a glass of water and a portion of his wife's left over spaghetti from their dinner yesterday. His wife enters the room and pulls Tramp into a hug, "Travis, please don't do that again. I thought you were dead." so that's his real name.

"It takes more then a silly ol' meeting with a psycho to take out the infamous Tramp, you know that."

She looks at me and pulls out of the hug,"Who's this?" she looks between me and Tramp.

"That's why I asked you to come down here. Lady, this is Alex. She's going to help me with my...'case'. He doesn't want me to get dirt on Mills anymore, he wants me to 'take care' of her." Tramp says as Lady gasps.

"Travis, no you can not-"

"I'm not, I could never. But I can't let him down so I am taking Alex in, and in return, she is going to buy me time to figure out a way to get him off my case." He looks at me, "Here's the plan. My target is Regina Mills. she is a teacher at the local High School, you will do what ever is necessary to be where ever she is. Tutoring, detentions, stealing her diary and turning up where ever she goes. He won't expect me to kill her with an audience member, so that's exactly what you're going to be."

I looks at him, "Sooo, you want me to be a pain in the ass AND a teacher's pet at the same time?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Yes, from now on you'll be known as Alex Dawson, Lady's niece who came to live with us from Florida because your mom can't handle your behavioural problems any longer."

I nod taking everything in slowly, "Yeah, I got it. Be a pain in the ass that is obsessed with a teacher. That is a _great_ plan Tramp. People are going to think I'm insane but okay I'd buy it."

"Awesome, I'll arrange it with the school, I'll personally ask for you to be put in Mill's homeroom, English and Psychology."

"Wont that look suspicious?" lady asks as I add a ' _she's got a point_ ' face to make it obvious.

"Henry Mills her little brother is in those classes and he comes to the garage all the time to try to help out. I'll just say that I want her in as many classes with him as possible." He says as though it's the most obvious plan in the world. I take a deep breath I hope that's going to work, "Anyway time for bed, Alex for now you can sleep in our room, there's a spare mattress in there for when the kids sneak into our room at night. It's currently unoccupied and the kids are fast asleep now so you can take it. You can take it until we can set up the garage or the study as your room."

 **So that's chapter 1. review if you enjoy or if you have any criticism for me.**

 **Aster.**


	2. Chapter 2

I stretched out and sighed deeply as I did so. That was the best sleep I've had in a long time. I took a deep breath and smelt a mouth watering scent as I did so. Bacon. I got up and walked down to the kitchen which was open plan with the sitting room. Lady was cooking. She turned to look at me, jumping slightly as she did, "Alex, you startled me. Go through there ans take a seat with the others."

I walk through the arch way into the dining area to see Tramp and 3 girls sat at the table. As I took a seat a teenage boy with dyed silver hair came in, probably 13 or 14, and shot one of the girls in the head with a spit ball. He burst out laughing as the Girl screamed in disgust. "Scamp, don't do that to your sister!" Tramp exclaimed, "and Colette, calm down it was only a spit ball."

"Dad, don't call me scamp. My name is Sean, use it please." Scamp looks at me, "Hey, who's this?"

Tramp sighed, "As I've explained to Colette, Danielle and Annette already, this is Alex. She is your cousin from your mothers side."

"I thought mom doesn't talk to aunt Alice?"

"She doesn't but Alex had a few problems controlling her behaviour, so now she's here."

He just nods in response. disbelief written all over his face. As Lady brings in the food there is a knock at the door. Tramp gets up to answer it and comes back with a boy around the same age as me. He has brown hair and brown eyes. Tramp begins, "Alex, this is Henry Mills. Henry this is Lady's niece, Alex. She'll be joining us at the garage today, hope you don't mind the company."

He holds his hand out to me and says, "Hi, my names Henry. If you need a hand with anything, for example a tour of the town, then I'm your guy."

I ignore his hand and look at Tramp, "Since when am I going to the garage with you?"

"Since you need to focus on something until you get into the school." He replies with a sense of a 'duh' tone and a bit of a head twitch towards Henry. _Oh, he wants me to get to know him._ I nod at him before turning to lady, "Do you have spare clothes I can use?" She nods and takes me to get a change of clothes.

At the garage I just sat on a chair watching as Tramp works on a Ford and Henry runs around handing him the necessary equipment. I look over to the door as a woman walks in and smiles at Henry. _Fuck, she's hot!_. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Henry says to her.

"You left your lunch on the dining table...again." She replies.

"Thanks Regina." He tells her. That's Regina? Damn.

"You leave it all the time, it's kind of become part of my daily routine to check the table." She says with a smirk. She looks at me so I put up a front. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Regina this is Alex." Tramp says, "She's Lady's niece. Hopefully she'll be joining your classes."

Regina nods, "I shall be looking forward to your presence in my classroom Alex." She smiles at me.

Play the part Swan, "Yeah, whatever. If I have it my way I'll never set foot in that school." I put my headphones over my ears and continue, "Now, if you would so kindly fuck off, I'd like to listen to my music." I cringe at myself, she has been nice but I need to be a bitch in order to stay around her. I look at Tramp and he looks mortified. I give him a confused look and he pulls me into the office.

"This is an opportunity to stay with her, offer to walk her home or something." He says. I groan but walk out to Henry and Regina. I look at her and say, "I'm sorry for being a total ass, let me walk you home."

"I can walk myself home, but thank you." She says. Think Emma.

"I insist. I need to get something for lunch anyway and I'd rather not have to stay here with smelly boys in a dirty garage."

She debates with herself before unwillingly nodding.

She begins walking and I jog to her side.

We walk in silence. After 3 minutes I have enough, "I've heard that you teach psychology, that's cool."

"Indeed I do, English also." She replies awkwardly.

"I put up a bitchy front around other people, I'm sorry for talking to you like I scrapped you off my shoe. I just...didn't choose to come here. Lady is nice, and Tramp is cool I guess, but I hardly know them. What I'm saying is sorry...again."

She smiles at me, "Alex, it's okay. I get it, really, I do. Henry was the same when he moved in with me."

"I hate being called Alex, call me Emma. Its my middle name and I prefer it. "

"Okay Em-ma" She smirks at me.

 _Okay Emma, your getting somewhere with her._

 **enjoy, Aster**


	3. Chapter 3

We walk side by side the rest of the way to her house in a comfortable silence. I look at the huge mansion like house in awe before saying, "you live here?" more as a statement then a question.

"Indeed I do." she says with a sigh.

I raise my eyebrow in question, "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, I'll see you soon Emma" As she begins to walk up her path I shout, "Wait!"

She stops in her tracks and looks at me. "Do you want to come get lunch with me? please? It's just...I haven't made any friends yet and you seem nice, and it will give me a chance to get to know you, which will then make me feel guilty if I treat you like shit and it will stop me so I don't upset you..." I ramble a bunch of excuses thinking I need to stay with her so Tramp has an excuse.

"Alex, er, Emma, I don't know if that's such a good idea, i'm not exactly liked in Storybrooke. So being around me really wont help with making friends." She says in a sorry tone.

"Well, if they don't like you then why would I want to be friends with them?" I say.

She sighs, "But I'm going to be your teacher, and last time I checked it would be inappropriate behavior."

I smirks as I replied, "yes you are _going_ to be my teacher, but as of right now we are just two people eating lunch together and there's nothing wrong with that." She doesn't reply but just walks down the path towards me and we walk together to Granny's Diner.

We walk in and the bell alerts everyone that somebody has entered the old fashioned diner. Not many people look up but those who do look displeased. I turn to Regina who is stood slightly behind me who looks extremely out of place and upset, "What's up?"

"As I've said, I'm not very liked. Maybe I should just go." She turns to leave but I grab her hand and pull her to a booth noting how soft it is.

"You aren't leaving, what ever they have against you they can shove up their ass 'cause last time I checked, none of them own you and control where you go."

"Emma, you don't know me. I hurt a lot of people in my past."

"Exactly, in your past, where it belong's"

We order our food and the waitress "accidentally" forgot Regina's drink and when she actually got it she spilt some on the floor and table. I ordered a grilled cheese and some fries with a coke, whereas she ordered a salad and water. As we eat I hear a few whispers but nothing to bad. Well, until a guy sporting a black leather jacket stands up on a table and shouts, "aye lads, looks like the evil wench found somebody who can stand to be within 10 meters of her." I glare at him and shout back, "Who the fuck are you."

He jumps off the table and walks up to us and says, "The name is Jones, Killian Jones.", with what I can assume he thinks is a sexy facial expression.

"Yeah, you know when somebody is failing at life when they use a James Bond quote and think it's sexy. I mean no dis to James Bond but he is the only one who should use that or it comes across as a bit pathetic."

He ignores me and looks at Regina, "So, Miss Mills, I have to ask, how much did you have to pay her to sit with you?"

I snort and reply with, "No where near what your Dad had to pay your Mom.", I pick up my coke and start drinking it.

"Yeah, well at least my Father had a good time with somebody worth it. On the other hand you are here with somebody who can't even look good with makeup."

I almost choke on my drink as I laugh, "1) She is like the hottest, sexiest woman I've ever seen. 2) The after math of it wasn't all that fun because they got you. Lastly, 3) that's tall coming from a guy wearing more makeup then her, I mean chill it with the eyeliner."

He groans, "you will regret this.", and turns to leave.

I look over to Regina who is acting like none of this has even happened. How often does that douche target her? I wonder as we continue to eat.

 **Enjoy this well overdue chapter. Sorry for the wait but I have had a lot on my plate such as the fact I have broken up with my fiancée and am currently moving house. AGAIN.**

 **thank you as always, Aster.**


End file.
